Moira O'Brien
Moira Aislinn O'Brien is a character used by Lowri in World 1: Redemption Vs Revenge. She is the eldest biological daughter of Sean and Sinead O'Brien, and the older twin of Caylee O'Brien. She possesses the ability of Fear Manipulation. Appearance Moira and Caylee are, and always will be, completely identical. They will always be proud of their identicalness, and will flaunt and encourage it instead of seeking ways to be different. They both have pale skin, dark brown hair which will be thick from an early age, and beautiful dark blue eyes. They will keep a similar colouring throughout their lives. At the moment, they are usually dressed in simple and cute dresses selected for them by Sinead, and as adults they will still tend to dress simply, usually in jeans and vest tops or T shirts. Home Moira lives with her parents, sister and adoptive sister in a large and modern house just outside New York city. The house was bought by Sean and Sinead shortly after they learned that Sinead was pregnant, since their earlier apartment would have been too small to raise a family in. The house contains many rooms for the numerous children they hope to eventually have, and it also has a pool in the back garden. Moira and Caylee share a nursery on the top floor. Abilities Moira possesses the ability of Fear Manipulation. She reflexively senses the fears of others whenever she is near people, but currently she isn't always sure of what she is sensing, due to her young age. She has unknowingly used the ability to cause Rooreru Kiryuu-Connell's death by turning the fears of others into reality, and had to be negated to make it possible to revive Rooreru. In future, she will also learn to alter the fears of others, and to strengthen and weaken them. Family *Mother - Sinead O'Brien *Father - Sean O'Brien *Adoptive sister - Molly Sanders *Twin sister - Caylee O'Brien *Younger brothers - Adair and Farrell O'Brien *Second cousin - Eoin Connell *Third cousin - Aito Connell History Sinead's pregnancy was revealed in the Carnival moments after she revealed her ability to the world. Four months later, the pregnancy was accidentally accelerated by a woman with DNA manipulation, after Sinead and a group of others saved Aito from a group of EH-haters, the woman having been one of the other captives of this group. The twins were thus born several months early, but were perfectly healthy and normal sized. Moira manifested when she was a few months old, but it was a few more months before the ability was identified. Before then, she had accidentally used it to kill Rooreru Kiryuu-Connell, turning the fears of Eoin Connell and Keitaro Kiryuu into reality. When the ability was finally identified, Moira had to be negated to make it possible for Rooreru to be revived. Etymology Moira is a Gaelic form of the Hebrew name Mary, which might mean "bitter", and refers to her ability and its bitter uses. Mary was also her maternal grandmother's name. Her middle name, Aislinn, is a Gaelic name which means "dream", and was chosen after her mother's aunt. Her surname O'Brien is a Gaelic name, and means both "hill" and "from a family which is noble, strong and virtuous". This could be a reference to her parents' pasts. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.